1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window regulator that is adapted to a door of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
A window regulator that is used by being fixed to an inner panel of a door of a vehicle generally includes: a glass holder, to which window glass is fixed; a carrier plate, which is connected to the glass holder; a wire for raising and a wire for lowering, one end of each of which is connected to the carrier plate; a wire guide, which modifies the wire layout direction of the wires; a drum, to which other ends of the wires are connected; and a drive part that vertically moves the window glass, which is fixed to the glass holder, together with the carrier plate by the rotation of the drum such that one of the wires is wound up and the other is payed out. This window regulator requires that tension always be applied to the wires.
Taking this into consideration, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H8-270328 discloses a window regulator that integrally joins a bracket, to which the wire guide is provided, to one end of a guide rail in the state wherein tension is applied to the wires. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-356068 discloses a window regulator that includes: a bracket, to which a wire guide is provided; and a base bracket, which rotatably holds the bracket and is capable of fixing the bracket at an arbitrary position via a bolt and a nut. In the window regulator, the bracket is rotated to a position at which tension is applied to the wires and then is fixed to the base bracket at that position.